


My Special Agent

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks: The Return - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Five Years Later, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Twin Peaks Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: *Spoilers for the season 2 finale/season 3 of Twin Peaks* An alternate timeline where the REAL Cooper escapes the Black Lodge, but Annie is dead. Cooper spends his next few years back in LA, focusing as hard as he can on literally everything but Twin Peaks. It’s not until yet he hears about Harry’s failing health that he decides to travel back. It’s there that he sees Audrey Horne yet again, this time in her twenties and even more beautiful than just a few years prior. Cooper has to decide if he wants to open his heart for the third time, or break the heart of the woman he’s loved for longer than he’d like to admit.Reminder that this is in a universe where Mr. C doesn’t exist, so while Audrey WAS in a coma from the bank explosion, she was not raped and did not give birth to Richard. She’s exceedingly less messed up than in The Return.





	1. Cooper - Memory Lane and Douglas Firs

“Diane, it is 10:51 AM on a beautiful Monday morning. The hotel was just as wonderful as I remembered it being, with cherry pie that brought a smile to this tired face. And yet, I find myself unable to enjoy it as much as I did the first time I came here.”

Dale’s thumb grazes the record button, pausing as he tries to get his thoughts in order. “It’s an odd feeling coming back to these old woods, Diane. I can smell the Douglas Firs as strongly as I could years ago. Nothing has changed… And yet, I find myself unable to think of much else than Annie. I couldn’t save her, Diane. Her death is on me. Just like Caroline’s, just like --”

He stops, unable to say the next name. He knows what Diane would say if she were there - “Coop, you didn’t kill Laura. You couldn’t have known what it all meant. If anything, you tried your best to save her.” But something nags at him, tugs at his chest. He had known the next victim after Theresa Banks would be a blonde teenager who was well loved in her town. There was absolutely no way he could have guessed anything that happened in Twin Peaks. So why did he /still/ feel so guilty?

“Anyway. Diane, I know I swore I’d never return to this town, but I had to for Harry’s sake. He is one of the best men I’ve ever known, and if he wants me to come down to see him, who am I to say no? Even Albert might come down in a week or so to see him. I admit I’m looking forward to the warm beds and damn fine coffee of the Great Northern, as well as Norma’s cherry pie.” The mention of Norma causes a small ache in his chest, remembering that it was Norma’s own sister who Dale failed in the Lodge. “Well, anyway. I’m almost in town, I’ll send another update either tonight or tomorrow. Also, thank you for remembering the headphones. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

With a click of the button the whirring of the tape recorder stops. Dale sets it down on the seat, taking a deep breath as he drives through the all too familiar town. Each street and building is full of memories, both wonderful and awful. He stops at a red light, turning to see the Double R Diner. He had met Annie there, immediately charmed by her wit and her smile. Behind her eyes, there was a pain that Dale had understood all too well. They had fallen for each other quickly, yet it was with no less emotion that he had cared for her as he had for Caroline. 

And now, both women were gone, both killed by Windom Earle who had known Cooper’s love for them.

The sound of a horn honking breaks Cooper from his thoughts, waving in an apology as he makes his way towards the Great Northern, making it there easily. It doesn’t take long for him to check in, sighing almost happily as the beautiful wooden interior of his favorite hotel reminds him of the good days he spent in this hotel.

A couple of hours later, Dale is finally settled into the room with enough time to nap and change. He slips on a flannel and jeans, setting his usual suit aside for now. He was here to see a friend, not to work on a case. As he’s heading out he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, taking a long moment to pause and study himself.

Five years. It had been half of a decade since he’d been here last; since he woke up in his room to Harry and Doc Hayward telling him that Annie was dead. She’d been found next to Dale with blood on her face and chest, though she had no stabbing or gunshot wounds. It was a mystery as to /how/ she died, although Cooper knew it had to do with the Black Lodge. He had allowed himself a day to grieve before realizing that he couldn’t stay here, not anymore. His beautiful Twin Peaks had been tainted, and he needed to get away before anyone else got hurt - or so he told himself.

And now, he’s back.

\--

The doubts Cooper had about coming to Twin Peaks vanish when he sees Sheriff Harry S. Truman again. The two hug for a good minute, and without anything being said, Dale is reminded of just how wonderful of a person Harry is.

“Coop! You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hey, Harry. It’s been far too long.”

“It has, but don’t you worry about that. I have a fresh pot of coffee brewing. And don’t worry, there’s no fish in the percolator.”

Dale laughs audibly at that, already feeling worlds better. “You know I’ll never turn down a cup of coffee. Come on, let’s sit.”

The two men begin to catch up, chatting about everything from the bank explosion and Pete’s funeral to the fact that the Double R Diner is growing in fame, and of course to Harry’s health. For a man who wasn’t allowed to be on field duty anymore and mostly stayed home, his spirits were high. Soon, the conversation switched to the Horne family.

“You’d be surprised, Coop. Ben is a different man now. He’s actually trying to do the right thing, although unfortunately his marriage didn’t last.”

Dale nods, setting down his now-empty coffee mug. “I am sad about that, but I can’t say I’m surprised. Ben and Sylvia hadn’t been happy in a long time.” He pauses, scratching at the back of his head. “I… I saw Audrey the day I left. I went to visit her in the hospital, when she --” 

Harry nods, his voice soft. “She came out of it, you know. She’s fully recovered, or at least mostly. She’s still working for her father, and she seems happy doing it.”

Cooper’s gaze meets Harry’s, and for a moment they share a silent, knowing look before he looks away. “She’s a wonderful girl. I do hope I get to see her before I leave.”

“Coop…”

“Don’t say it, Harry, please. While it is known that I became very close with Audrey during my time here and that she held special feelings for me, I cannot allow anything to happen between us. She is a kind, beautiful girl who will make someone a wonderful wife someday. But the last two women I’ve loved were taken from me -- no, killed because of me. I can’t let that happen to Audrey. She’s been through enough.”

Harry sighs and nods slowly. “I understand, Dale. Just… Be careful.”

\--

The air is cool and crisp as Cooper steps out of his car into the Great Northern parking lot, the scent of the Douglas Firs filling his nose. No matter what happened here, that smell would always bring the agent a sense of comfort, something that he’s grateful for. He heads into the hotel, a smile on his lips as he thinks about his visit with his old friend. Despite the mixture of feelings in his head, Dale can’t help but feel as if it was all worth it just for seeing Harry. Maybe tomorrow he would stop by the Twin Peaks Police Department and visit Andy, Hawk, and Lucy --

“Agent Cooper? Is that you?”

The familiar voice fills his ears, causing him to stop in his tracks. He can feel his heartbeat quicken, turning to face the sound. When he had left Twin Peaks five years prior, Audrey had been 18 and just barely legal, causing complications in any interest Dale had in her. However, when he turns, he doesn’t see an 18 year old girl gazing up at him with wide, bright eyes.

He sees a 23 year old woman, grown up and professional, with a smile that takes his breath away and a mischievous glimmer in her eyes he remembers well.

Audrey Horne.


	2. Audrey - Coffee, Pie, and Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Audrey Horne walked into the Great Northern lobby, the last thing she expected to see was Special Agent Dale Cooper standing there with a somewhat melancholy look on his face. As the two catch up over coffee and pie, it becomes clear that the spark between them from years before has not been snuffed out.

“Agent Cooper? Is that you?”

The sheer amount of anticipation building up in Audrey Horne’s stomach is enough to make her dizzy. Could it really be him after five years of hearing nothing?

Her question is answered as the man turns around, the familiar face of the FBI agent she fell so deeply in love with causing her cheeks to redden and her lips to break out in a wide smile. She squeals unabashedly and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him with all of the strength she can muster as he returns the tight hug. 

“Audrey Horne. It’s been far too long.”

“You think? I thought you forgot about me!”

“I could never forget you and you know it.”

The tone is playful and light, exactly how they were back when she was an 18 year old. So much had changed since then; thankfully, they didn’t. Mostly.

“You look incredible, Audrey. The last time I saw you…”

She nods, cutting him off. “That… Was not a good time for me. Especially since I woke up weeks later to find out you were gone. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Cooper visibly stiffens at that, pulling back from the hug to look her in the face. He looked almost exactly the same, save for a few extra wrinkles on his face. They only made him look more distinguished in Audrey’s eyes. “I had to leave, Audrey. Between Annie --”

“I know. I’m sorry about her, Cooper. I’m not angry at you, I’m just… I’m happy you’re back. Happier than I could have even expected to be.” She chuckles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. She’s more than happy, but in the last few years she’s learned to not be /quite/ so forward. “So, are you on your way to do something important, or do you have time to have some coffee with me?”

“Audrey--” He stops, and for a good second or two she’s sure he’s going to say no. To her genuine surprise, he instead smiles and nods. “That would be nice, actually. It can’t hurt to catch up with an old friend.”

An old friend. /Ouch/. “Come on. I’ll get a fresh pot of coffee put on for us and see if we have any pies left over. Norma will occasionally drop some off for special events and we just a wedding here yesterday, so there should be one or two left over.” She takes his hand in hers and leads him to two chairs in front of a fireplace, not knowing that it was the same spot in which Cooper had talked to Jack Justice Wheeler about love just five years prior.  
It’s only a few minutes later that Cooper has a plate of pie and a cup of coffee, the smile on his face making Audrey’s heart skip a beat. God, she had missed that smile so much. How did she survive without it?

 

Cooper’s voice cuts through the silence, snapping Audrey from her reverie. “So, what have you been up to these last few years? From what I can see you’re doing extremely well.”

Audrey chuckles softly at that and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know about /extremely/ well, but I’d say pretty damn fine. I’m basically running the Great Northern with my dad, and although I haven’t heard from Jack in over five years, I’ve moved on. Mom and Johnny moved out, although I think it’s for the better. Dad still loves her, but mom was SO unhappy.” She shrugs and sighs, crossing her legs. She can’t help but study him as he eats, drinks, listens… She may have gotten over Jack, but sitting here makes her realize just how /not/ over her special agent she is.

“What about you? Five years without a word, you have to have some stories. Although you don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to--”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I didn’t call, I just needed to get away. I had to.” He sets down his mug of coffee, clearly contemplating what he wants to say. “Mainly, I focused on work. Solved a couple of good cases with Albert and Gordon. Nothing exciting, I assure you.” He turns to look Audrey in the eye, the first time he’s actually kept her gaze since he first saw her. Her breath catches in her chest, very aware that he’s studying her as intently as she’s studying him.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone else I care about.”

Fuck.

Audrey inhales sharply, her pale cheeks flushing crimson. She had waited years for Special Agent Dale Cooper to gaze at her the way he is now; as if she’s the only woman on the Earth and he can’t focus on anything but her. She clears her throat, the fluttering in her stomach making her lightheaded. She wanted this - /him/ - more than anything.

So why did something feel wrong?

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Cooper. I understand. Honestly, I envy that you were able to leave. I don’t think I’ll ever escape this place, not that I particularly hate it here or anything.” One leg crosses over the other as a finger traces the edge of her mug, slowly sipping the hot liquid. She’s not sure how to feel right now, or what exactly she should be feeling. All she knows is that she’s more confused now than when she first saw Cooper walk in.

“You were a wonderful girl when I met you years ago, Audrey Horne, and yet you continue to surprise me. I’m glad to see that you’re as grounded as you are.” He glances at his watch, finishing his coffee before standing. He takes one of her hands into his and places a kiss onto the back of her hand, causing a small shiver to travel down Audrey’s spine. “It’s been wonderful catching up with you, and I hope to see you around.”

Audrey releases a soft chuckle, giving him the smile reserved only for him. “You bet your ass you will.”

\--

It’s 4:00 in the morning and everyone is sleeping peacefully in the Great Northern. Everyone, that is, except for two people in different rooms, staring up at the ceiling while unable to get the other out of their mind.

Audrey Horne had dreamt about Dale Cooper since the first morning she’d seen him in the hotel restaurant, ordering his very specific breakfast and gazing at her with the same look he had given her tonight. Although the attraction was always there, he had rebuffed her when she had shown up naked in his bed, stating that he was not only too old for her, but that she needed a friend. Oddly enough, it only endeared him to her more. It wasn’t until he risked his job and life to save her from a fate worse than death at One Eyed Jack’s that she had realized the full extent of her adoration for him. And although the two grew close, any thought of romance between them had been nothing but a dream.

That is, until tonight.

The way Cooper looked at her, smiled at her… There was a sadness behind his eyes that she’d only seen one time before, which was when he told her the story of Caroline, the woman he had loved who died. He was different now, yet still the same. His eyes still lit up when he drank a ‘damn fine’ cup of coffee, and his taste for cherry pie was the same as well. 

So why did things feel so different?

Was it because Audrey was a woman now? Not a barely legal woman, either, but a strong, independent woman who knew who she was and was comfortable in her skin. It would make things less complicated, certainly.

Tomorrow she’d get some answers. For now, she’d drift off to sleep dreaming of Cooper’s arms around her, something she hadn’t dreamt about since she was 18.


	3. Cooper - Late Nights and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Dale gets some advice from Diane on his inability to push Audrey from his mind. When he sees her the next morning, things take a surprising turn.

Dale Cooper could be described as many things. Generally cheerful, perhaps. Intelligent. Having a good head on his shoulders. Knowing when to shut off from people in order to protect them. Being a deep sleeper.

Things rarely kept the FBI Agent up during the night. The Icelandic businessmen were an exception, until Diane sent him the earbuds he requested. Usually when it came to sleep, he could shut his mind off from everything.

Tonight, however, a certain raven-haired beauty had taken over his every thought, and no matter how hard he tried he could not fall asleep. She looked almost the same, from her bright smile to those piercing eyes, to the pouty lips he’d often daydreamed about kissing. The night that she showed up naked in his bed was by far one of the most challenging nights of his life. The sheer amount of self control he’d used to not take advantage of the naked girl in his bed was astounding; thankfully, his wits and professionalism took over. She was lonely and needed a friend, and he was couldn’t have done anything with her that night without feeling horrible. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy the lingering scent on his pillow after she had left.

Releasing a frustrated grunt, Dale rolls over and turns on the bedside lamp. His hands move to rub his eyes before grabbing the small tape recorder on his desk - no. This wouldn’t do.

He takes the phone off of the hook and dials a phone number, silently praying that she wouldn’t be asleep. To his relief, a familiar voice fills his ear, sounding somewhat groggy and /very/ pissed off.

“This better be good, Dale.”

Perfect. “Hello, Diane. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Does it matter if you did? You called, and here I am.” He can hear a sigh and a clicking sound in the background. Diane was almost definitely lighting a cigarette. “What’s so important that you felt the need to call me at this ungodly hour?”

“I… I needed a friend. I’m a bit confused.”

He can feel Diane’s face soften at that. She was the only person he knew better than himself. “Talk to me. What’s going on? How’s Harry?”

“Harry’s in good spirits, thankfully. That’s not why I called.” He sighs, scratching at the back of his head. “It’s… About Audrey. Audrey Horne.”

“Fuck.” Diane mutters before exhaling. “What happened?”

Dale proceeds to tell her the entire thing; walking into the hotel, hearing her call his name, and the utter sense of confusion he’s felt towards her since. He recalls the way her voice carried through the air like a lullaby, how her smile lit him up in a way he hasn’t experience since even before Annie. He finds himself describing her looks more than the conversation, something that had very much distracted him. Diane didn’t speak, she instead just let him talk.

“... I don't know, Diane. I can’t sleep, and you know how rare that is. What do you think?”

There’s a long pause, and for a moment Dale is sure that she fell asleep. Suddenly, her voice cuts through, almost surprising him.

“Dale Cooper, I think you’ve been in love with that fucking girl since she was 18 years old. You’ve done your best to suppress it, even dating Annie. And she obviously still holds a torch for you. Now, I know you said you’re not allowing yourself to love again, and sure, fine. I get it. But you have to ask yourself something.

Is Audrey Horne worth it? If she’s not, then end it now. Fuck her first if you want, I don’t care. For all you know, a one night stand might absolve all feelings and help you two see each other clearly. 

But if she is? Talk to her. Tell her what you want flat out and see if she wants the same. Either way, you need to talk to /her/ about all of this shit and stop waking /me/ up.”

Her tone is firm, yet he can hear her smile as she says the last sentence. “Thank you, Diane. I’ll let you finish your cigarette and fall asleep in peace.”

“First time for everything.” A chuckle fills his ear. “Night, Dale.”

“Goodnight, Diane.”

\--

The sun pours in through the windows of the hotel diner, shining on the packed room of hungry men, women, and children chatting and drinking their coffee. Dale sighs happily in his seat, sipping the freshly brewed coffee before giving the waitress his order. He’s almost through when his gaze falls upon the young woman approaching him, and just like the first time they were in this exact position, Dale can feel his heart leap in his chest as she smiles brightly.

“Good morning, Agent Cooper. Mind if I sit down?”

“Audrey, I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Dale. And please, by all means.”

The small chuckle that escapes Audrey’s lips causes him to inadvertently do the same. He takes a sip of his coffee, sighing in contentment before looking back at his breakfast companion. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Actually, no. I tossed and turned all night. I guess something just happened to be on my mind.”

As she flags down the waitress, Cooper can’t help notice the way the sunlight frames her face as one dark curl rests upon her forehead. He allows his gaze to linger for only a moment, making sure to look away before she looks back at him. By the way her cheeks flush, though, it seems as though she was well aware.

“Have dinner with me. Tonight.”

The suddenness of his own words surprise Dale, and it’s evident by Audrey’s eyebrow quirking that she was taken aback as well. He clears his throat, setting the coffee down before looking Audrey in the face, his voice soft yet serious.

“I… I feel like there’s a lot we should talk about. I know I turned you down multiple times when you were 18, and I stand by my decision to do so at that time. If I hadn’t, who knows what could have happened? Windom would have had his eye on you, your father would have been less than happy, and I didn’t want to hurt anyone else. I shouldn’t have started something with Annie, either.”

‘It’s because of me she’s dead.’ He clears his throat, trying to shake that thought away. “I’m sorry, I’m not quite myself lately. Let me ask you properly.” He leans forward, his gaze meeting hers and never breaking.

“Audrey Horne, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I haven’t been to the Roadhouse in years and there’s no one I’d rather go with than you.”

He watches as she processes everything he just said, wondering if he had completely misread her. She shifts upwards in her seat a moment later, lips curved into a smile and eyes shining with mischievous excitement as she leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, a kiss that he would feel on his skin for the rest of the day.

“I would love to, Dale Cooper.”


	4. Audrey - Dinner, Drinks, and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having accepted Cooper's invitation to dinner, Audrey and her father chat while she gets ready, reminiscing on times past. While on the date, Audrey and Cooper find themselves drawn to each other in a way that Audrey had only dreamt about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I've been busy as hell with some personal stuff, but I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next day or two! :)

“Wait, I’m sorry. /Who/ are you going out with tonight?”

“I told you, daddy. Special Agent Dale Cooper.”

Audrey pokes the earring through the cartilage of her earlobe as she watches her father in the reflection of her mirror, chuckling to herself at his bewilderment. “I wasn’t aware Agent Cooper was back in town. I should stop by and say hello.”

“You should. He’s going through a lot right now, you know. Sheriff Truman is sick, and I’m sure this town is filled with memories for him. But we had breakfast this morning and he asked me out for dinner tonight.”

Ben chuckles, shaking his head. “I admit, I never expected him to come back here. I knew he always had feelings for you that he never said aloud, but I always appreciated how he respected you. Even when you were stuck at One Eyed Jacks, I was so rude to him and yet he still went out of his way to save your life. I owe him so much for that.”

Audrey remembered that awful time of her life well; being dosed with heroin every day, seeing Emory Battis being murdered right in front of her, not knowing when or if she’d ever escape. And then came her special agent, dressed in all black and gazing over her dazed form. He was her hero, the one she had dreamt about since she was little, and here he was being as heroic as she knew he was. The feelings that had overtaken her when she’d awoken with him sitting over her, hand gently cupping her face and eyes searching hers were strong, and she had just cried in his arms. Her father had barely acted like he cared, and at the time she was sure that was the case. Thankfully, Ben Horne was not that man anymore, and Audrey loved him for it.

“You were so different back then, daddy. But you’re not that man anymore. And I know Cooper would be delighted to know that you’re happy he’s back.”  
Warm arms wrap around Audrey’s shoulders, and she leans into her father’s hug. “You’re right, Audrey. I’m not that man. And I’ll make sure to stop by tomorrow morning and welcome him back to Twin Peaks. Just… Make sure he doesn’t hurt you again, understand?”

“He never hurt me, daddy. If anything, he helped me grow up.”

\--

The cold, crisp air surrounds the car as Dale and Audrey step out of the car, a stark contrast to the warm and stuffy atmosphere that The Roadhouse often gave off. The two had met in the lobby of the Great Northern, with Cooper taking a full three seconds before telling Audrey how beautiful she looked. Thankfully, Ben had surprised them both by coming down to say hello early, taking the attention off of Audrey’s reddening cheeks.

Her heels click along the pavement as she walks around to where Dale is standing, his head turning to meet her gaze. There’s a heaviness to the air around them; a sort of tension that only the two of them are aware of. So many years of longing and desire, met with sadness and rejection. What would become of them after tonight? The question weighs heavy on Audrey’s mind as he gives her a satisfied smile, almost as if he’s… Proud to be with her.

“Shall we?”

His voice cuts through the air, snapping Audrey out of her small daydream and awakening her senses to his presence, and specifically the arm that’s held out for her to take, which she does. They enter The Roadhouse together, the loud ambiance and warmth of the bodies inhabiting its space almost jarring in the contrast to outside. She slips off her coat, revealing a black dress that’s modest enough, but isn’t afraid to show off her assets. Her skin is tinted with perfume, the very same that Dale had commented on merely two days into them knowing each other. Her red lips contrast her pale eye, a look she had learned to perfect in the past years. And of course, small black heels that accentuated the curvature of her legs.

She walks ahead of Cooper, well aware of his gaze on her form. Audrey had never been shy, and tonight would be no exception. It had not slipped her mind that the two were on a date and that they could possibly end up spending the night together, and although the mere thought of it all /actually/ happening caused warmth to spread down her spine and in between her legs, she did her best to ignore the response her body was giving, instead focusing on her date.

The two find a booth near the back and slide into their seats, Audrey tossing her coat beside her as Cooper does the same. They order their drinks - apple martini for Audrey, whiskey on the rocks for Cooper - and sit across from each other, two people torn apart who are finally back together. The tension hangs in the air between them, and Audrey takes a moment to study the man sitting across from her.

Special Agent Dale Cooper looked almost the same after five years, except for a wrinkle or two she didn’t remember being there before. His eyes are still kind, yet filled with a sadness she’d never known him to have. His smile is still as bright as she remembered, his eyes still crinkle when he laughs. Through his pain and his past, he’s still Dale Cooper.

He’s still the most beautiful man that Audrey has ever seen.

As the night goes on Audrey finds them both loosening up, their polite conversation turning less so as they tease and poke at each other, laughing so hard at moments that Audrey’s afraid her stomach will burst. They’re interrupted a few times when a few people around town (Big Ed, Bobby Briggs and Shelly, and Hawk, specifically) come over to say hello to Cooper. The conversations are short and sweet, and Shelly even gives Audrey a wink as they walk away. Once they’re alone again, she can’t help but notice their fingers brush more than once. At first Audrey is /sure/ that it was an accident, but when she slips her fingers through his in a moment of full confidence, he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he takes her hand fully in his, interlocking each finger together before shifting out of his chair, still holding her hand.

“Dance with me, Ms. Horne?”

“Like I’d ever say no.”

The two make their way to the dance floor, reminding Audrey of the Milford wedding. The dance had been innocent and had been more than enough for her at the time. This night, however, it’s a bit different. The music is slow and sultry, and instead of the traditional dancing, Audrey’s arms slip around Dale’s neck while her body smooths against his. It’s not overtly sexual to the random onlooker, but every single inch of his body that’s touching hers has her alight with desire. His lips graze her ear, hands resting on her hips and just daring to go lower, lower. She lifts her head to gaze up at him, the desire in their gaze stronger than she’s ever experienced. Her nails graze the small tuft of hair on the back of his neck, one hand smoothing along his shoulder. His own responds by feeling the smooth curve of her back.

“Audrey…”

The brunette lifts her head, lips parted to respond.

And that’s when he kisses her.


	5. Cooper - Kisses and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale and Audrey head back to Dale's room, both dizzy with desire and their years of longing finally coming to a head. But when Audrey asks where things will go from there, will Dale be ready to commit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to submit this chapter! Work and life have been insane. I hope you enjoy! And I promise this is not the end of the fic by a long shot ;)

“Diane, it’s 7:55 in the morning, and I didn’t sleep a wink. My head and my heart are saying two different things and I haven’t been this confused in a long while.”

Dale’s hand smooths across the pillow next to him, a deep sigh emitting from his lungs. His thumb grazes the small record button of the tape recorder.

“I need to start from last night.”

\--

From the moment the young brunette had walked into the lobby wearing that beautiful red dress, Dale had known that he was done for. He was well aware of the effect she had on him. Each move of her lips of swish of her dark locks had the FBI agent enraptured, and for the first time since the day they’d met he had allowed himself to take in her beauty.

The few months in which Cooper had spent going over the Laura Palmer case in Twin Peaks had never left his mind, especially when it came to Audrey. Every memory with her was clear as day; the way she smiled as she approached him while he was ordering breakfast, his heart racing in his chest. He could tell she felt the same way -- and then he realized that she was only 18. Still in school. There was no way he could allow himself to grow attached to someone so young. So he stopped himself then and there from falling in love with her.

Or at least, he thought so until she showed up naked in his bed. He had gently rebuffed her, sure. But he never stopped thinking about that night, or her. The way her scent lingered on his sheets for days after. But he couldn’t, he knew that. He had a code to live by, and sleeping with 18 year old girls who are emotionally compromised was not one of them.

The next time he had been aware of his feelings had been when she went missing. As he told Diane and no one else, he found himself unable to think of anything but her. The thought of her being hurt pained him more than the three gunshot wounds he had taken, and saving her had been something he couldn’t stop himself from doing. The way she looked, tied up and half lidded due to the drugs in her system… Cooper had almost cried seeing her like that. But he kept his head on straight and, with the help of Harry and Hawk, got her out safely. Even when she came to him a few weeks later, he stuck to his guns and kept her at arm's length. 

He had never expected to find himself back in Twin Peaks, in the Roadhouse, dancing with Audrey and losing all sense of control.

“Audrey…”

Her head lifts up at his voice, and the image of her beautiful big eyes gazing up at him, showing every emotion he was feeling was too much.

He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss, and for a moment is afraid she’s going to push him away. The thought is a foolish one, he knows, for she instead moans softly against his lips and grips his arms, steadying herself. 

‘Those lips are just as perfect as I’ve always imagined they’d be…’  
‘Careful, Dale. Everyone you love dies. Don’t let them take Audrey, too. You’d never forgive yourself.’

He drowns out his thoughts with another kiss, this time deeper, with more longing. Her lips part instantly for his eager tongue, tangling with hers in a display of lustful dominance. Over five years of lust and desire are coming out in this kiss, and Dale has to physically keep his hands on her waist in order to prevent himself from feeling up the rest of her.

It feels like an eternity when the kiss finally breaks, the two gazing at each other with wide eyes and kiss-swollen lips. So much of their relationship has been holding back, and for the first time, Dale is done doing so.

“Shall we head back to the hotel? I can --”

“Yes.”

The answer is so sudden that it surprises Coop, a chuckle exiting his lips. His fingers lace through Audrey’s as they head back to get their coats on, the excitement and desire between them palpable.

The ride back to the Great Northern is not a long one, but the anticipation building between them makes it feel as if it takes hours. They don’t speak with words, but with actions; his hand on her knee, her fingers grazing the bottom of his neck where his hair ends, stolen glances between turns and red lights. There was so much to say, and yet nothing was spoken. It didn’t need to be.

The two exit the car and head into the building, talking and laughing as if everything was normal. Each step closer to his room causes Dale’s head to spin, the reality of it all hitting finally hitting him.

He, Dale Cooper, was about to make love to Audrey Horne. Something he’d only dreamt about, something he’d wanted to do since their meeting in the cafe years before. And now, here they were.

Cooper snaps out of his thoughts as Audrey locks the door behind them, her lips curving into the smile that never ceased to make his heart skip a beat in his chest. She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, even more so now that she’s a bit older. He pulls her against him and kisses her again, addicted to her lips, the sweetness of her taste, the warmth of her touch. She’s moaning softly as her hands find his waistband, tugging his shirt free from the restraints of his pants and smoothing her hands along his bared skin. The sensation elicits a soft groan from Dale’s lips, a feeling he had not felt in years.

“Audrey…” He breaks away from the kiss to trail his lips along her jawline, kissing and nipping the soft skin. He moves lower, down her neck and to her collarbones, hands gently moving up her waist and cupping her breasts. His touch is soft, careful; he wants all of her, but he also needs to take it slow. This was something they’d both wanted for so long, and he wasn’t about to rush this.

“Dale, wait.”

Her voice cuts through the haze in his mind. He lifts his head, hands moving to take hers into his own. Did he misread the situation? Has he gone too far?

“What is it? Did I --”

“No, no. I want this. And you. I just…” She bites her lip, moving to sit on the bed. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips kiss-swollen, and Dale has to focus on her words so he doesn’t lose himself in her appearance. “If we do this tonight… What does this mean for us?”

There it was. The question that he had dreaded to answer. He doesn’t speak right away, instead sighing softly before sitting on the bed next to her, a comfortable distance away so as not to give in to his thoughts.

“I don’t know, Audrey. I want you, I always have. But the last two relationships I’ve been in have ended with their deaths, and I can’t have that happen to you. I know Windom Earle is dead, but --”

“So I’m just a fuck? You’re just gonna fuck me and then leave, like Jack did?”

“No, Audrey-”

 

“Then what? I’m not a teenager anymore, Cooper. I’m a woman. I want a relationship. I want one with /you/, I always have. But I can’t just… have sex with you knowing you’d leave me again without a second thought.”

Dale sighs, sliding a hand through his mussed up hair. She was right. He couldn’t ask this of her, not without being sure he wanted to pursue her.

“You’re right, Audrey. I’m sorry. I wasn’t planning on leaving tomorrow, or even this week. I just… I need to think.” He gently takes one of her hands into his own, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. “How about this… Tonight, we’ll just talk. We’ll spend it together, but I won’t ask you to do something like this under these circumstances. I want you, and I would love to be with you… But I have to make sure it’s safe. That you’ll be safe. I lost Caroline and Annie, I couldn’t lose you too.”

The smile on her face breaks his heart; it’s a combination of sadness, acceptance, and something else -- is that love?

“I… I think I should go back to my room. Being around you makes it hard to think, it always has. I love you too much to just… Be here after this evening and not want more. But I’m not changing my mind about this.” She leans in and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, and he can taste her tears as they part. “I know you need time, and I will give you all the time you need. When you’re ready, and I mean /really/ ready, come back to me. The day you’re ready to give your heart - your whole heart - willingly, I’ll be ready to accept it.”

She stands and moves to the door, turning to look at him and speak one last time before exiting.

“You know my heart has always been yours.”


	6. Audrey - Late Nights and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Cooper in his room, Audrey heads to the bar to cry it out and have a drink. But when an unexpected visitor arrives, she's surprisingly happy for the advice she's given about her current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME, it's been a crazy year. Hopefully this next installment was worth it!

The night was still young when Audrey finally made it back to her room, but she didn’t sleep. Instead she paced back and forth for awhile before heading down to the hotel bar, ordering a glass of red wine. She moves to sit in front of the fire, sipping the red liquid as silent tears stream down her cheeks.

She had just turned down Special Agent Dale Cooper, the man she’d loved since she was 18 years old. She was so naive back then; she’d crawled naked into his bed one night while he was out, hoping that he would take her virginity that night. Instead, he’d gently reminded her of their age gap and that he was a member of the FBI, stating that she needed a friend more than anything. And how right he was. And yet now, at 23 years old, she’d had the chance to be with him in the way she’s wanted for so long… and she refused him.

A soft, shuddering sigh escapes her lips, her gaze trained on the glass cupped in her hands. One thumb gently skirts around the rim of the glass, and she’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear someone approach from behind.

“Audrey? Is that you?”

She jumps slightly at the voice, wiping her tear-stained cheeks quickly before turning to see who was calling her name. She sighs in visible relief when she sees the friendly face.

“Norma? What are you doing here?”

Norma Jenkins smiles, a concerned look in the back of her eyes. “I came to drop off some pies at the restaurant for the event tomorrow. I stayed for a drink but figured I’d come over when I saw you.” She nods at the chair next to Audrey. “Mind if I sit down?”

“Please do.”

The presence of the other woman was surprisingly comforting. Audrey had never been especially close with Norma, but there was something about the owner of the RR Diner that made everyone want to be her friend. She had a kind face and a comforting demeanor about her, with eyes that stated they wouldn’t judge you. Audrey didn’t think there was a single person in Twin Peaks who didn’t like Norma, aside from Nadine, but that’s a different story.

Norma sits in the chair opposite Audrey, gazing into the fire with a melancholy look in her eyes. Audrey guessed it had something to do with Big Ed, the town mechanic and former lover of Norma’s. The two had never stopped being in love, despite both marrying other people who were not right for them. If anyone understood wanting someone who you couldn’t be with, it was Norma Jenkins.

The two sit in silence for a bit before Norma states, “So… Agent Cooper is back. He stopped in to pick up a pie for Harry.”

Audrey didn’t need to look at Norma to know that she just knew. “I know. He… We went out tonight. To the Roadhouse.” She sips her wine, staring straight ahead. “We kissed, we came back… And I left.”

And there it was, along with a fresh stream of tears. Norma doesn’t speak, she just nods slowly. Her silence pushes Audrey to continue. “I love him, Norma. I’ve loved him since I was 18 years old. I thought I’d gotten over it when he was with --” She pauses, suddenly remembering it was Norma’s sister who Dale had fallen in love with, who he’d risked everything for and who died at the hands of Windom Earle. She clears her throat, changing her wording. “When I met Jack Justice Wheeler. He was charming, handsome, and closer to my age. And then he left.”

Audrey can see Norma’s eyes fill with tears, and she silently curses herself for bringing up Annie. She’s about to speak again when Norma cuts in.

“I don’t… I don’t blame Dale for what happened with Annie. I know he thinks I do, but I don’t. For the short time they were together he made her happier than I’ve ever seen her, and I love him for that.” She turns, placing a hand on Audrey’s. “What happened tonight that you’re here instead of with him?”

It takes all of her power not to let her lip wobble when she begins to speak again; she needs to be strong. She’s a Horne, and she’s not a child anymore. “He doesn’t want me to get hurt. He’s afraid of loving again after Caroline and Annie… He’s told me he’s always cared about me, but he needs time. And I didn’t want to /be/ with him unless I knew he was ready.” She releases another shuddering sigh. “Fuck. Why is love so complicated?”

Norma chuckles softly, almost bitterly. “I ask myself that question daily.”

Audrey can’t help but chuckle in response, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She takes another long sip of her wine, finishing it before setting the glass down on the small table in between her and Norma. After a few long moments of silence she speaks again, half to herself and half to Norma. “What do I do?”

The hand on hers squeezes it gently, and she turns to see Norma giving her a small smile. “If he’s the one you want? Wait for him. He needs to heal… Show him you’ll be there, despite everything. It may take a few days, weeks, months… Even years. But if it’s meant to be, he’ll be worth the wait.”

There was no doubt in Audrey’s mind that Norma was also half speaking to herself, and she returns the gesture of squeezing her hand before standing and giving Norma a silent hug. They had much different situations in life, but in this case, there was an odd sense of understanding. Once she breaks away, she smiles and thanks her before they part; Norma to her car, Audrey to her room.

It takes a good hour or two before Audrey manages to drift off into a restless sleep, Dale Cooper still on her mind. How could he not be? He’d been everything she’d ever wanted since she was a late teen.

When she finally does manage to fall asleep, Norma’s words are the last thing on her mind.

“If it’s meant to be, he’s worth the wait.”


	7. Cooper - Death and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two weeks after Audrey had left Dale's room, but that was the least of his concerns. Harry's health takes a turn for the worse, and Dale finds himself with Albert, Gordon, and Diane, all wanting to say goodbye to their friend. It's in the wake of tragedy and pain that Dale comes to a realization (with Diane's help, of course.)
> 
> **This chapter has a major character death**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a genius (/s) and realized in the first draft of this I called Albert 'Alfred' for some weird ass reason, so I went through and fixed all of it. Whoops!!

The next two weeks are rather uneventful for both Dale and Audrey. Dale focuses on helping Harry as much as possible, while Audrey continues to run the Great Northern like a well-oiled machine, much to her father’s happiness. The two see each other mostly in passing, stopping to say hello and chat, both unsure of how to bring up /that/ evening. How could they? Audrey had been right - Cooper was not ready to be in a relationship, and he while it had hurt him to watch her leave his room that night, he knew that it had been for the best. He loved Audrey, but not in the way that she needed. And until he could give her his all, it wasn’t right.

Any thoughts of romance are put on hold when Harry’s health makes a turn for the worse. Doc Hayward, his eyes showing a sadness Dale had only seen on the day of Laura’s funeral, had pulled Dale and Harry’s brother, Frank, aside after one particularly rough day.

“It hurts me to say this, but… I don’t think he’s going to last the week.”

Frank, a much more stoic and serious man than his brother, visibly deflates. Dale takes his arm, sitting down next to him, his own stomach feeling as if it might turn inside out. He’s about to speak when Frank does instead.

“There’s… There’s nothing…?

Doc Hayward shakes his head. “We’ve tried everything. His body isn’t fighting anymore. All we can do is dull the pain until…” He trails off, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Dale can tell he’s trying his hardest not to cry, a feeling the agent knows all too well.

“Excuse me… I need to make a phone call.”

The doctor nods and takes his place next to Frank as Dale exits the room, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips. He had known Harry’s health was bad, but this? He wasn’t expecting to have to hear news like this for a few years. Harry was his closest friend, next to Gordon, Albert, and Diane. How could he bear the loss of yet another person he loved? Harry was the best of them, he didn’t deserve this.

Dale exhales as he shakily pulls out his phone, calling Diane’s number. He waits for her to pick up, his mind so lost that he jumps when her voice fills his ear.

“What’s up, Dale?”

He takes a deep breath, trying to form the words. He can’t. How can he say it out loud.

“... Dale? Are you okay? What happened?”

“Harry… He…”

“Oh my god.” He can hear a clicking sound -- Diane’s lighting another cigarette. “Dale, I’m so sorry--”

“He’s not dead, Diane, but he… He probably won’t last much longer.” The tears are forming now that the words have been spoken. Damn it. “Can you connect me to Gordon? He and Albert will want to know. I know Albert asked that I keep him updated.”

“Of course. I’m booking three plane tickets right now, we’ll be heading your way as soon as we’re able. Here’s Gordon.”

“Thank you, Diane.” Cooper had never loved his secretary more than in this moment. She knew him better than anyone.

“COOP? IT’S GORDON. WHAT’S WRONG? DIANE SEEMED DISTRESSED.”

“Ah-”

No matter how long he’d known Gordon, the sudden screaming in his ear always startled him. “Gordon --”

“SPEAK UP, I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

Dale sighs and heads outside, raising his voice. “GORDON, IT’S HARRY. HE’S NOT… HE’S NOT LOOKING GOOD.”

Silence. That’s a first.

“... DIANE, CAN YOU -- I’M NOT SHOUTING, YOU ARE. I NEED YOU TO BOOK -- OH, YOU DID? GOOD. GET ALBERT AND TELL HIM WE’RE LEAVING TONIGHT. COOP?”

“Still-- STILL HERE, GORDON.”

“WE’RE ON OUR WAY. SIT TIGHT.”

\--

The trio arrive that evening near Twin Peaks with Dale driving out to pick them up. Each one of them gives Dale a hug, no words needed. Harry and Albert had become close friends over the years (which had surprised everyone, considering their first few weeks of knowing each other), and while Gordon and Diane hadn’t known Harry on the same level, they both had grown to care for him as well. Diane, especially, had come to give Dale the comfort she knew he’d need.

The ride back to Twin Peaks is silent save for the soft voices floating out of the radio. What can be said when someone’s life is soon to end? The tears would come later; for now, Dale was just happy that Harry would be able to say goodbye in person to those outside of his town that he’d grown to love.

\--

The look on Harry’s face when Albert walked through the door had been enough to bring Dale to tears (again), and he knew without a doubt he made the right choice. He’d sat on Harry’s bedside, holding his hand and cracking a few snarky jokes that made the former Sheriff wheeze with laughter. Despite the smiles, though, Dale could see the pain in Albert's eyes at Harry’s condition.

Gordon soon followed, turning his hearing aids ALL the way up so he can try not to scream at Harry; it kind of works, and the attempt is enough to lighten the mood of the group, at least for a little while. Dale leaves the three to chat and joins Diane in the living room, sitting next to her on the couch. In a very un-Diane-like move, she wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a hug.

“I know nothing I say will help, but… I’m glad I’m here.”

Dale smiles, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. “I am too. I’d be lost without you, Diane.”

“Don’t I know it.” Her tone is light, though laced with a certain sadness. “So, what’s been going on with Audrey? You haven’t mentioned her in awhile.”

 

He stiffens at that. “We’re -- no, I’m still figuring things out. I don’t… I can’t lose her. But I can’t be with her knowing that-”

“--that the last two women you loved were killed, I know. But Windom Earle is dead. You can move on, Dale. You should. You have so much love to give, and you deserve to be happy. Audrey makes you happy… I’ve known you loved her since the first time you mentioned her name.”

“I do. I really do.” It wasn’t news to him, but the mere thought of the raven haired beauty with eyes and a smile that made him weak caused his cheeks to flush. “I can’t focus on that now, though. Harry --”

“I know, and I’m not telling you to. What I am telling you is to try and let her in. These next few months will be hard, and you’ll need someone.” At the sight of an ashtray, she pulls away from Dale and digs through her purse, finding cigarettes and a lighter. A moment later she’s puffing on a death stick, blowing the smoke towards the window and away from Dale. “You know I love you, Cooper, but there’s no fucking way I’m staying in this town for more than a week. I have shit to do back home.” Her tone is still playful. “I’m not telling you what to do, but just think about it. She might come in one of these nights and offer you some comfort, and you’d do best not to turn it away.”

\--

It was three days later when Harry Truman died. He was surrounded by those closest; Albert Rosenfield, Gordon Cole, Dale Cooper, Frank Truman, Diane Evans, Doc Hayward, and of course, Hawk, Lucy, and Andy. The Doc had called Cooper when he’d realized it was time, and thankfully the group managed to get a final goodbye in.

The hole that Harry’s death had left was felt by every single person in town. Norma closed the diner for the weekend, giving herself and her employees the much needed time to mourn. The sadness hung heavy over the town like a fog, unable to escape it. The last time the town felt a death so keenly was over half a decade earlier, when Laura Palmer’s body had washed up on the shore.

No matter how much time he’d had to prepare, Dale couldn’t have expected just /how/ heavy Harry’s death would weigh on him. He was one of the first faces Dale had seen in Twin Peaks, and they’d almost immediately taken a liking to each other. The thought of living in a world without Harry Truman was one that Dale was not prepared to experience; unfortunately, he had to.

Arrangements for the funeral would be made the next day, giving everyone time to mourn. Dale heads back to the Great Northern, his body numb. Not Harry. Not /Harry/.

It’s only when he reaches his door to see it partly opened that he snaps out of it, instinctively reaching for his gun. The instinct leaves almost as quickly as it hits him, and he immediately knows who’s in his room once he enters and locks the door.

“Dale?”

Turning to see the face of Audrey Horne, cheeks wet with tears, Dale realizes there’s no one in the world he’d rather have run into his arms and hug him as tightly as she does.

“Audrey. Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Audrey - Hugs and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Harry's death, Audrey made her way to Cooper's room and into his arms. While keeping her close to him, he begins to confess his feelings and speak the words she's wanted to hear her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this is so delayed! This year has been insane and I went through a massive dry spell with writing. I found a bit of umph for it and finally finished this chapter which I'm SO excited to finally release! Thank you to those of you who have been patient with me! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Audrey had done her best to keep busy for the last two weeks, basically throwing herself into her work for the hotel. At her request, Ben had given her the reigns to see how she’d do, and she had managed to run it all without almost any issues. The workload was large, but she was glad for it; if anything, it helped distract her from her aching heart and her unfocused mind.

She’d heard the news about Harry within a few hours of his death. It seemed that, like with Laura, news spread faster than it should. There was a heaviness than seemed to fall upon the town. Harry was well loved by many; he had watched over the town for most of his life, and while he wasn’t afraid to do what he had to do, he was kind and caring, and it was difficult not to trust him. Audrey had spent a little time around him, mostly when Cooper had been a constant sight in their small town. And although she wasn’t nearly as close with him as many were, his loss still left a hole in her heart.

She had, with Ben’s blessing, cancelled the events at The Great Northern for the next week; it was needed, giving everyone time to grieve and to prepare for the funeral, which would no doubt be large. Hawk had called and asked if the Timber Room could be used to host the after-funeral luncheon, which the Hornes had accepted without question. What other place would be large enough to fit everyone, other than The Roadhouse?

The events of the day had kept her busy, but Audrey couldn’t help thinking about Dale; He had to have taken this harder than most. She’d contacted the front desk, advising them to keep an eye out for the FBI agent and to call her as soon as possible. She’d had dinner with her father, a normally friendly event that was instead quiet and sullen. Neither Ben nor Audrey barely spoken a word as they ate; what was there to say?

And now, she found herself in Dale’s hotel room, fingers gently grazing the comforter on his bed as memories came flooding back from years past. She’d found herself in here more than once when Dale had first come to Twin Peaks; when she showed up naked in his bed, when she’d come to him after he’d rescued her from One Eyed Jacks, when she thought he was leaving and he had told her about Caroline, and of course, when she’d given him the pictures that saved his life, before meeting Denise and kissing him dead on the lips, of course. Each memory made her chuckle softly, and her eyes fill with tears as she realizes how different this visit was. It wasn’t for her sake this time; it was for his.

The sound of the door opening snaps Audrey out of her daydream. He doesn’t see her at first, turning to lock the door behind him, so she calls out to him.

“Dale?”

He turns, and the look on his face is all she needs. She runs over and wraps her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. Partially to her surprise, he returns the tight hug immediately.

“Audrey. Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

She’s never seen Dale like this; he’s utterly spent, looking like he hasn’t slept in weeks. Not that she’s surprised, honestly. Her hands move to rub along his back, hoping to give him as much comfort as possible.

“He’s gone…” Audrey can feel Dale trying his hardest to stay together. “It was peaceful, but… God, Audrey, I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“I know. He was an amazing man. And he was lucky to have you in his life.” She kisses his cheek, pulling back just enough so she can cup his face, gazing up into those sad eyes. “Do you need anything? I can get you whatever you’d like.”

He shakes his head, leaning into her touch in a way that makes Audrey’s heart ache. “Just… Stay with me? I… I want you here.”

“As if I’d leave you alone otherwise.” She smiles and places a chaste kiss to his lips before reluctantly stepping back. As much as she’d like to, they couldn’t stand there and hug all night.

A few minutes later, Dale and Audrey find themselves in his bed; Dale wearing his normal sweatpants, Audrey in a nightgown she brought with her just in case. Sex wasn’t an option tonight; even though she finds herself wanting him as she always had, she knows that this isn’t the time. Tonight was about being there for Dale, and thankfully her presence seemed to relax him. The moment they climbed into bed he, with permission, took her into his arms, holding her against him as if she was the most precious thing in the world. They lay there like this for quite awhile; Audrey’s head on Dale’s chest, one hand held by one of his while the other rests in between them. His free arm is wrapped around her form, keeping her close.

It’s one of the most intimate experiences Audrey has ever had.

“Audrey?”

Dale’s voice cutting through the silence takes her slightly by surprise. “Yes, Dale?”

He pauses again, and she can tell he’s thinking about his words very carefully before he says them. “I wanted to tell you something I’ve never said aloud, but I feel like you should know.”

“You can tell me anything.”

She doesn’t have to see him to know that he’s smiling. “Back when we first got to know each other - those weeks after Laura Palmer was murdered - I knew from that first moment in the Timber Room that there was something special about you. You captured my heart with a smile, that smile I still can’t get out of my head.” He pauses briefly. “I knew nothing could happen between us as soon as I realized you were only 18… It was against my moral and ethical code. Not to mention of course, I was there to investigate a murder, not chase after a woman. I had managed to keep you out of my head until you showed up in my bed, naked and vulnerable. It was… difficult to turn you away.”

Audrey chuckles at that. “You held yourself well. And I’m honestly glad you did… You were right, I did need a friend that night. I shouldn’t have done that, but I’m glad I did because I still treasure that night.”

“I’m glad as well, although the image of you in my bed was not one that was easily removed.” His fingers lace with his, squeezing gently. She’d be embarrassed at the flutter in her stomach if he didn’t continue speaking. “I remember the day you came in to see me after Leland’s funeral. You looked so hopeful, so much healthier than the last time I’d seen you. You looked like you. And I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt then, especially when I could tell you were hoping to hear that. Unfortunately, I had just heard about Windom Earle’s escape and his clear intentions to find me here, and I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t let you be put in his sights like --”

He pauses, and Audrey can tell he’s trying to figure out what to say. “I loved Caroline. Her death destroyed me. I knew… I couldn’t let you die like she did, and Windom would want to make you suffer to hurt me. So I pushed you away, I had to. I told you the story that I avoided speaking about so you’d understand, and you did. You handled it with such grace I couldn’t help but wish I could avoid my own ethical code.”

Audrey chuckles, her mind swimming with a mixture of emotions. Joy, excitement, sadness, hurt. She has so many questions, so much to say, but instead waits to let him speak. He needed this.

Dale continues after a moment. “I know… It probably seemed like I was a hypocrite when I started seeing Annie. I don’t know what came over me when it came to her… she was a breath of fresh air. She was kind, sweet, but hurting. She didn’t want to show her pain, yet she didn’t hide it either. She accepted it as part of her life. And she made my heart feel light in dark times.”

He clears his throat and gently squeezes her fingers with his. “I shouldn’t have pursued her. I told you I didn’t want you getting hurt and yet I put her in the exact position I was trying to avoid putting you in. She went through enough in her life, and she didn’t deserve to die at the hands of Windom and the Black Lodge.” Beat. “And now, she’s dead. She’s dead, I hurt you, and then I left, never to come back. I couldn’t bare to come back after that.”

Audrey nods slowly, a tear slipping down her cheek. She can feel his pain, and despite remembering her own at the sight of Cooper smiling hand in hand with Annie, she knows it’s nothing compared to this. When she finally speaks, her voice cracks slightly.

“And then Harry got sick.”

Cooper nods. “And then Harry got sick. I planned on coming into town for a few days, maybe a week at most. It was hard at first, but the familiar smell of the Douglas Firs combined with the charm of this beautiful place made me feel at home. I was still determined to leave, but then… well, I saw you.”

Audrey’s cheeks flush at that, a smile spreading on her lips as she remembers their meeting just weeks before. She had almost cried at the sight of him, everything from her 18 year old self flooding back. “You looked at me in a way I always wanted you to. Like you did the first day we met, before you realized I was Ben Horne’s daughter. It’s everything I ever wanted.”

Cooper chuckles softly at that. “I guarded myself from the moment I realized you were 18. You’re not a teenager anymore, Audrey Horne. And I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

He sits up, bringing a very flushed Audrey up with her. Looking her directly in the eyes with an intensity that makes her heart pound, he brings his hand up to cup her face. “Audrey Horne, I’ve loved you for years. I’ve yearned to be with you since I met you, but the moment I found out you were kidnapped I knew my feelings were stronger than even I knew. I fought it over and over, even falling for someone else. But you’ve always been there, waiting in the back of my mind. And now, with this… Life is too short. I can’t lose you.” Audrey finds herself shivering, unsure if it’s because she’s cold or because her dreams are becoming a reality.

“Dale Cooper… I’ve loved you since I was 18 years old. I’ve waited for this moment my entire life. You have my heart, you always have. If you want me...I’m yours.”


End file.
